untaerfandomcom-20200215-history
Canthara
Canthara is the name of a small nation-state that existed for some years in the 1200s of the Age of War. It is involved in the first book of the Untaer Archives, Violet Sword Blade, and is the home country of Zethix Dakrannsson, the book's primary antagonist. Geography Canthara is largely a pasturous stretch of land bordered by hills and small mountains which form the edge of the country and its border with the empire of Danetha. The land is a fairly well-defined square of land a thousand miles across, encompassing large plains and hills which housed approximately 10,000 people at its pique. Points of Interest * Mount Ryshese - The highest of a small range of mountains in Canthara, standing at around 2000 feet, though the mountain is also large width-wise. The mountain gained notoriety when a long and bloody battle was fought there, and it is also said to be the site of one of the five known Wells of Magic. History Founding Canthara came into being following a rebellion on a small island-kingdom called Penethara in 1212, which lies in the Southern Hemisphere of Untaer. The then-king of Penethara, a man named King Loganus, was a gluttonous and vile king who ruled his island nation like a great empire, imposing great taxes on the people. Soon he became a greatly hated man, and an organisation of soldiers and free citizens, calling themselves the Black Guard, rebelled, briefly assaulting the capital of Penethara overthrew and had Loganus executed. While he was hated too by his knights and guards, however, they were still bound by law, and the Black Guard were banished from Penethara. The two hundred approximate members left the island with their families and friends, and sailed to Jhalinfale, the paradise continent that lay to the northwest. On arrival to the continent, the Black Guard procession made their way south and west until they found a small patch of uninhabited land that lay between Koatesh and what would soon become Nareikk, a green and pleasant land that housed them well for a generation, making alliances with the country of Nareikk to the north. War and Collapse However, Nareikk became tied in with the Sacrein Campaign, a mass genocide of Sjurans in Danetha initiated by Emperor Sacrein in 1221. Nareikk was allied with Sjura, and invaded by Danetha, and as a result of this, Canthara was caught in the crossfire. Soldiers from the Army of Nareikk often used Canthara as a forward base for battles in Danetha, and Cantharan soldiers occasionally aided them in combat, the climax of Canthara's involvement in the war being at the Battle of Mount Ryshese in 1234, in which Nareikk, Sjuran and Cantharan forces held the mountaintop against the Danethan Military. Emperor of Danetha Camadrai the Mighty sees this as an opportune moment to declare war on Canthara, and soon, in October of 1234, Canthara was invaded by Danetha. In January of the next year, a counter attack was launched, though in March an avalanche disabled most of Canthara's military and siege weapons. A short occupation of Canthara followed, the populace becoming enslaved by Danetha. However, a large number of youths from the country fled into the hills and in time raided the Danethan-controlled villages in a bloody rebellion in which it is believed several thousand Danethans were killed. Following the death of Camadrai the Mighty, the Danethan Emperor Camadrai II ascended to the throne and attacked the rebelling youths with full force, massacring and capturing a huge number of them, torturing the leaders and then taking them as his own slaves to fight as auxiliaries in the war against Nareikk. Following this time, Canthara was slowly absorbed into Danetha, and eventually dissolved as a nation, becoming part of Danetha totally. Notable Cantharans * Zethix Dakrannsson - the leader of the rebellion of youths which took place in 1235, and commander of Canthara's army in service of Danetha. Zethix is the primary antagonist of Violet Sword Blade. * Taserks - second-in-command to Zethix, Taserks was horrifically tortured mentally during his time held captive by the Danethans. * Lorthes - another high-ranking officer in the Cantharan military, Lorthes' past is unknown for the most part, and he speaks very little. * Cantharan Corporal - an unnamed but important advisor in the Cantharan army, who aids Zethix time and again throughout Violet Sword Blade. * Orathes - a Cantharan private. * Astix - a Cantharan private. See Also * Craetah * Pois Category:Locations Category:Canthara Category:Countries Category:Jhalinfale